A forgotten Guild
by Jaucifer
Summary: This is my first story, so please give me some comments, thanks.A boy travelling in the dessert looking for something, but will he find it? Rated PG13 for language and maybe violence in later part.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of the places and people in the great MMORPG Ragnarok Online. Only the charaters .  
  
**Introduction  
**  
The sun is like the buring crimson, killing anyone whom is foolish enough to challage its power. A boy, no older than 15years old of age, clinging on a staff as he make his walk across the dessert. He had been travelling for days, his supply of water and food are wearing thin. His robe is torn, and his weapon blunt due to the wolfs that constantly attacked him. Heavy breath was inhaled as he walked in search of a memory..........  
  
Flash Back

Stones were thrown at a particular boy by a group of older children, laughing at the former. Slum, outcast, those are the label placed on that boy. But what could the boy do, what the other had say about him was true. Day in, day out, he was ill-treated by almost everyone in the city of Prontera.  
  
One day, a rumour reach his ears, a rumour of a book appearing in the vast dessert of Morroc. The content of that book, written the story of an old guild. One which name had been easred thoughout history, never to be spoken again.

End of Flash Back  
  
Thoughts running through his head ,"Where is that book..........need to rest........... ". Eye became heavy and his legs gave way. As he almost hit the sandy ground, out from the coner of his eye, a shadowly build figure appeared from a distance, rushed over towards him. Before any word could be say, he fainted.  
  
Darkness, everwhere surrounding him was in pitch black. "_Where am I?..... How did i get here?_".  
  
"Master Jau......" "Don't mention my name, in this child presence."  
  
"_Who? Who is talking_", the boy thought, he couldn't move, his body had been overexhausted.  
  
"Yes, Master, I found this child wondering in the middle of the desert and I bring him here." "Since when an assassin, bearing my flag, became soft-hearted to a child."  
  
A lot sound could be heard, as if something hit against the wall, "Forgive me master,....but look at his hand, it bears the mark.......the same mark as...."  
  
"SHUT UP FOOL......now begone........", and there was silent.  
  
**To be continued...  
**  
A/N: So how was it? I know it was my first story and its short but PLEASE! I need reviews, comments and suggestions! Oh and no flames... thank you!


	2. Friend or Foe

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of the places and people in the great MMORPG Ragnarok Online. Only the characters .  
  
**Friend or Foe  
**  
A full day had pass since the child had been found. Light creeped into the room throught the crack of the window, caused by the first sight of day. The boy's eye slowly open and closed just as sudden as if the light troubled him. He moved his hand to cover his eye. In the process, he saw a mark on his hand. A mark which was there as long as he could remember. It was said that whoever processed the same kind of mark is to be hunted down. For its the mark of a fallen guild, once known for great things, but was destoryed by untold reasons. But his mark was different, theres a cross- scared across it. Purposely done to protect him, by whom, he couldn't remember.  
  
Adjusting his eyes, he look around the room. The room filled with warm light of the day, bring the place with life. Artifacts displayed on the wall, from swords to staffs to kanatas, all broken. As if the room is filled with the spoilts of victories of the Guild wars. For the first time in his life, as long as he had remember, he was sleeping on a bed and not the cold hard streets of Prontera.  
  
Loud commotion could be heard outside the room, sound of swords clashing one another. Still weak from his travel, the boy try to get up, only to be push back on the bed by an unseen force. "Stay back if you value your life."  
  
"Whos there?", as he look around, seeing noone around. A cloth, matching the colour and contour of the wall, drop revealing a dark-cladded figure. That stranger whos face is cover with a mask, eyes showing no emotion spoke, "Don't speak as of yet, the Master is in training, and he doesn't like to be disturb by the likes of you boy."  
  
Opening his mouth to speak, a Katar shot out from the stranger hand, placed just at the tip of the boy's throat. "Keep silent or it will be the last time you will ever speak." In an instance, the Katar disappear, so did the stranger. _"Who and what was that all about,"_ thought the boy.  
  
Soon the sound of swords clashing died down. Loud thudding of armoured shoes could be heard, moving closer to the door of the room. Wild thoughts ran through the head of the boy, wondering how the person whom had save him looked like, would he be like that cold-hearted stranger who won't think twice about killing him. He was about to find out, as the door open.  
  
Entering the room, was a huge man, dressed in thick steel armour. Hands holding a shield, covered with markings which could be only caused by years of usage and a sword in its sheath. Reaching the table at the middle of the room, the hugh man placed his weapon onto the table, removing his helm, iron cane and fin helm while his back was still facing the half-scared boy. With out facing the boy, the man spoke in a hollow voice, one which the boy found familiar, "Leave us Crest............". The shadowly figure appeared, bowing to the man as she dissappeared.  
  
"Who .....are.....you....", the boy stammered.  
  
"My name is neither worth mentioning kid nor does it have any thing to do with saving your life." The man turned around revealing a cross-like deep scar across his face, in between his eyes, partily covered by the purple hair. The eyes, the dead look in those eyes, the boy could see pain, anger, suffering, but what frighten the child most is the look of death in that man's eyes. But the boy still weak from the traveling, slowly stood up, "Thank you sir, for letting me live."  
  
_"Hmmm, this kid is strong, not to mention he did survise in the heat of the dessert surrounded with aggressive monsters, and that appearance is uncanny familiar,......what the,"_ the man thought as he turned to face the window.  
  
"CREST, bring this kid to the bunk and get him some food, I will talk to you later kid, " the man spoke, sensing a warp portal is being open somewhere near his domain.The assassin appeared out of thin air and dragged the kid out of the room.  
  
Equiping himself with his gears, the man prepared himself for the oncoming battle that was about to take place. Stepping out in the open grass field surrounded by the wasted desert land, this area was enchantered to sustain life, unseen to the outside world.  
  
"Kairi, Mystic, Hawk." No sooner he say these names, a priestess(Kairi) teleported herself, a wizard(Mystic) stepped out from the house and a hunter(Hawk) jumped off from the branch of a tree. All three bowed to the man saying in unity, "What are your orders, Master." Which was answered by a cold voice, "Seek and destory the intruders, these intruder are difference from those perviously, but keep their healer alive..........."  
  
As soon as the order was given, the man drawn out his sword, implanting the tip into the ground. Awaiting for the first sight of the intruders who would break through Hawk's Ten Arrows, Mysic's icewall and Lord Of Vermilion. Screams of sufering and pain echoes throughout the air as members of the intruding guild fell one by one.  
  
"What so special about these intruders anyway, fallen so easily to such simple tactis, doesn't even need me to heal," Kairi snickered, but stop when she noticed her master eyes glaring at her.  
  
"JUST KILL ME ALREADY, SINCE YOU HAD WON,"shouted the priestess prisoner, her hand clamped by Hawk as both of them walk towards the crusader.

_"Sylve....shes still alive........how the hell did she manage to escape from that incident......",_ the crusader thought, facing the captive.  
  
**To be continued...**  
  
A/N: So how was it? I know it was my first story and its short but PLEASE! I need reviews, comments and suggestions! Oh and no flames... thank you!


	3. One name, Two sides

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of the places and people in the great MMORPG Ragnarok Online. Only the characters .  
  
Thanks for the reviews so far, it had been a great help. My apologises for the grammer, as my english foundation is not that good to begin with (just manage to pass my english examination). Thanks again for your time.  
  
**One name, Two sides  
**  
Walking down the dark path, one could only imagine how anyone could see in the dark so well. Dragged by the figure in the front, hearing only the sound of his own footsteps and not a single sound from the female assassin. "Whats your name?" Crest ask as she dragged the boy down the stairs. "Never had one...." the boy answered.  
  
"He was like one of us," Crest thought, born to this world without an identity. No one believed, not even had faith in their kind of people, growing up in that environment with no moral guidance. Not a single straight path to follow, they could be led to the path of destruction. Maybe it was fate that the boy was brought to them.  
  
Opening the door, Crest led the boy into the room. Within the room was eight beds, closets beside them, a table in the middle and a weapon rack. Opening one of the closet, Crest took out a set of novice clothes and hand it over to the boy. "Here, change into this." The boy accept with trembling hands. Sencing the fear in the boy, Crest assured him that it was alright to take the clothes, telling him that he was now one of them from this moment on.  
  
"But...but...your master did not say he let me live here,"the boy said with unease. "The Master had approved of your pressence, else he won't had given the order of providing your needs.........thats the kind of person the Master is." Listening to those words, tears started forming in the boy's eyes. Crest weep those tears away from his eyes, after which she turn and leave the room so that the boy can change into his new set of clothings.

Outside the door, Crest felt a slight miscomfort inside her, seeing that look on the boy. She remember, throughout her fourteen years of living, her happiest time was when her master found her in the streets of the Morroc 7 years ago.  
  
Flash Back  
  
As darkness of the night covered the streets of Morroc, it would seem as if light is engulfed. A young girl no older the seven yrs, was hidding in the shadow, waiting for a victim to steal from. Yes she was a thief, it was never by choice, its was the only way to survive for an orphan. Loud stamping of metal boots was getting louder, as she prepared to steal from her first victim of the night.  
  
Coming her way, was a armoured figure, clearly a drunken knight of Prontera. A smile appeared on her face, an easy target. Stepping out of the shadow, she slowly made her way towards the knight. The tenstion was building up in the girl's mind, whether or not she would succeed. Taking her chances, as she walk pass the knight, her tiny fingers moved with such speed, grabbing on to the knight's money pouch.  
  
But she was caught by the collar by the drunken knight, "THIEF, give me back my money." Snatching his money pouch back, he said "And the punishment is DEATH BY THE SWORD." Removing his sword from the sheath, the girl cried at the thought of dieing. Just as the sword was about to strike the head of the girl, a loud shout "SHIELD BOOMERANG". In a blink of an eye, the sword was knock out of the knight's hand.  
  
Turing around, the knight came face to face with a stranger. The stranger spoke with much anger in his voice, "You whom bared yourself as a knight of the holy city would kill a mere child?". That look in his eyes, that scar on his face, the knight knew whom the stranger was. "You...you..are the criminal Jaucifer, exiled crusader of the guild....." Before the knight could finish his sentence, he was beheaded by the stranger's sword.  
  
Seated on the cold, bloody floor, the girl was still crying. "What is you name and where is your family girl?" "I...i...have no......name....and....family," cired the girl. Reaching his hands out to the girl, "Come, follow me, from this day onwards, I will be your family .......... and your name shall be Crest, symbolize the brightest full moon in the evening sky." The weeping little girl reach out her tiny hand and hold onto her new family. Both of them look up, seeing the clouds uncovering the full moon, lighing up the darkness of the night.......  
  
End of Flash Back  
  
Till now, that once little girl had grown to a fine teenager and had always stay loyal to her Master. Along the way, they came across other orphans whom too had came under her Master's wing. A knock on the door interrupted her throughts. Opening the door, she saw the boy in his new clothes, "You look good in those, now rest up. The Master will call for you in a short while later."  
  
Meanwhile, sound of chains could be heard on the other side of underground settlement. The captive bounded with chains was escorted to the deepest, darknest part of the lockup. "KILL ME ALREADY, I WONT BETRAY MY GUILD!" shouted the captive. Feeling irritated by the consant shouting, the crusader signalled Kairi to silent the captive. Still wearing his helmet, the crusader spoke in a much deeper voice so as to hide his identity.  
  
"Don't bother to try your magic here, this prison is protected with anti- magic field. Your death would not benifit me so I wont kill you and I mean what I say," saying so he made a symbol across his heart, an ancient symbol known only to holy man/woman of God.  
  
"Hawk, keep a close eye on the captive.....and see that no harm is done to her," ordered by the cursader. Hawk bowed in response to his master's wish, as the other disappeared into the darkness of the path leading to the outside. "Now keep quiet you hear, " he said as he sat down on the chair, facing the captive.  
  
Sylve did not hear whatever Hawk had said, she was shock as how that crusader came to know about the anicent symbol. A symbol that represent the holy pact, a boundage to his words. Any action after which could break his promise, would mean death by the sword of God.  
  
Thoughts ran through Sylve's head, "A blood-thirsty killer like him, there was no way he could have the faith to embrace the symbol to his heart. Were the rumours about him leading the unholy army of undead to destory Juno true? Did my eyes deceived me that incident 10 years ago, was he the one who led that army?........"  
  
Flash Back  
  
Flame was blazing everything in its path, consuming the city's lifeforce, turning it into a sea of red-blooded wasted land. The last few survivers, included Sylve and her group of friends. Exhausted and depleted of Sp, they had no more means of surviving the next wave of undead. Some time ago, news had travelled to their ears. Reports stated that the undead had gathered and was being lead by a human, an exiled crusader believed to be tainted by the Dark Lord.  
  
"Teleport out of here......we need to regroup." One of her companion, taken out a bag of Butterfly Wings and distributed one to each of the members. A piece of paper, hidden by the Butterfly Wing was handed over to Anjo, one of the last surviving member. There was a flash of light, one by one, the survivers telelported to their stronghold, all except one who still remain in the buring city..  
  
Realising the paper in Anjo's hand, the guild leader took a look at it .The content inside proved too shocking. The message that was written was this: "Faith had forsaken me, God had rejected me. Only the unholy welcome me into their ranks. This was what I was born for, it was what I lived for, the unholy war against God and its church. With hated,.....Jaucifer....Signed in blood........." Since then, that unholy army disappeared without a trace.  
  
End of Flash Back  
  
Was it really him? Was it another person? She still didn't believe it up till now. Was he same person whom she had grown up with? So many question, no answer was given. But the strange part was, the church wanted him alive, no matter whats the cost.  
  
A/N: So how was it? I know it was my first story and its short but PLEASE! I need reviews, comments and suggestions! Oh and no flames... thank you!


	4. False Truth

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of the places and people in the great MMORPG Ragnarok Online. Only the characters .  
  
Sorry for the late update. Was busy with my work and thus haven't got the time to sit down and write.  
  
**False Truth?**  
  
Tapping sound of a finger against a wooden table could be heard echoing throughout the void of the underground hallway. Suddenly, a loud banging sound and furious shouting interrupted the peace. Clinching onto a note in his hand was a man dressed in the all so familiar uniform of a blacksmith. Shouting at six other blacksmiths standing in front of him. Renowned throughout the port City of Aldebaran, he is the Guild leader Red. The story behind the name was due to his red hair, ruby-red eyes and the most likely reason, a short-fused temper.  
  
With a cigarette in his mouth, Red shouted in a angry tone, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN! THE SIX OF YOU COULD EVEN LOSE SIGHT OF HER!!" Trembling, one of the blacksmith answered, "But .....but Sir, the locator could not detect her location." Banging his fist on the table, the impact caused damage of the table, "GET OUT!" In an instance, the six blacksmiths disappeared from Red's raging sight.  
  
"Where in God's name is her," he grumbled as he unfolded the note and reading it again for the fiftieth time. "Reddie-poo , just got a mission from the church. I know that you would not allow me to go, but there were rumors of him appearing around that region. I just had to find out, you understood why I don't have a choice. Don't have to cook my dinner tonight. Love you always Sylve."  
  
Though he might appeared as cold as steel in front of his men, but the fact still remained. The fact that he was worry about his wife. This was the first time, she had leave for the longest period without a single reply being sent back to him. Walking in circle around the damaged table, he began to ponder whether any one would know about the whereabouts of his wife.  
  
"Church....church.......THAT'S IT, IT MUST BE THAT DELUDED FOOL!" Red exclaimed. In a not so-far distance, in the church of Prontera, a loud sneeze escaped from a mouth of a High Priest. "That was a bad sneeze. Who could be talking about me? The last time I sneeze this bad was because of that red furred baboon." The priest was giving a lesson on healing spell to a class of appreciate acolytes when he sneezed. After rattling for a couple more minute, he announced the end of the lesson much to the students' delight. Dismissing the student, he walked out of the class processing towards the garden.  
  
Along the pavement, every inches of the church reminded him of a past, a part, not known to many. The garden, once filled with beauty was now laid in waste even though it was filled with flowers of different colors, it was missing something, something Padre knew along.  
  
Shaking his mind of these thoughts, Padre reasoned himself that it was all over, his love and his friends. Nothing could ever changed the fact of that incident ten years ago, when he made a grave decision. The result of the decision had cost him the loss of a good friend/companion and the destruction of a guild. But what's done couldn't be undone, and the result of it spring a lie. A lie to save his own skin resulted the bounty on a comrade's head and the truth would be brought to the grave together with him. No others should come to know about it.  
  
News had traveled to his ears a couple of weeks ago, an old comrade had recently appeared in several places. He was feeling happy that his comrade was alive and well, yet he was sacred for the news forwards to him was filled with death and destruction . The ringing of the church bell brought him out of his thoughts, bringing him back to reality. "The next class would be starting soon, no use in think about it for the time being."  
  
Meanwhile in the dessert of Morroc, deep within the hidden hideout of the outlaws, Jaucifer was sitting in the planning room. Removing the metal glove from his hand, a mark tattooed on his hand was shown, it was the same mark as the one on the kid. Looking at the mark, his eyes filled with rage, as he slammed his fist on the table. Hearing the thrashing sound coming from the master's room, all the personal kept silent, not wanting to go within 20 feet of the room. For they knew, it would be suicidal to get into the master's path during that period.  
  
Terrified by the noise, the kid started to tremble, his body shaking with fear as what was to become of him. A gentle warm touched his shoulder, looking up, he saw Crest with tears flowing down from her eyes. "The Master had being through a lot those many years alone. Not once he could rest without people after his head for the bounty on his head. He had never allow us to kill those after him, at the most only to cripple them so that they would not try hunting him again."  
  
"The master told us its up to us whether or not to trust the talks by the tongue, using our heart to feel what we believe is the truth. After being through these much with the master, we had all laid down our lives into his hand." Saying so, Crest wiped the tears from her eyes, placing both her palms on the boy's shoulder, "he would never do those kind of unholy pact with the Dark Lord. Come, it time for you to meet the master." Supporting the boy up, Crest walked together with him along the dark hallway, leading to Jaucifer's room.  
  
Stepping into the gate of Prontera, a group of hooded characters walking through the street, eyes fell on the group as they passed by. Anyone stand in their path, quickly move to the side, not wanting to get into their way. From the direction the group was heading was, it was obvious that they were heading the Church.  
  
Panting from running, a young acolyte interrupted the lesson of High Priest Padre, "Sir, that's a group of hooded characters looking for you. They are waiting for you at the church garden." Nodding his head, Padre declared the lesson over. Grabbing his Soul Staff, he ordered the class to hurry to their next class as he made his way to the garden. Every step that he took, there were sign of great evil emitting from the garden.  
  
"Who are you?" Padre exclaimed as he entered the garden, coming face to face with a hooded figure whom seem to be the leader of the pact. Without mumbling a word, the figure tossed a scroll at the feet of Padre. Keeping his eye on the group, Padre picked up the scroll. Seeing the contents in the scroll, Padre fell backward with a loud stumble. The hooded figures armed themselves with weapons, moving towards Padre, readying themselves for the kill.  
  
A huge hammer was fling across the garden, hitting one of the hooded figure. Padre recognized the hammer, only one person in the world could had wield it, with an immature voice to go with it. "Deluded priest, are you still going to lay there!" Sensing the presence of another powerful enemy, the hooded figures disappeared from the garden.  
  
Still shaken from the encounter, he slowly got up, but was welcomed by a punch in the face. "WHERE IS MY WIFE, PADRE!" "How the hell should I know Red." Even though they were both arguing in the midst of the church garden, Padre's mind was on the content in the scroll. "What is the truth? A set of words to save ones skin? Soon the truth will be unveiled and would be repay in blood, a blood flow by the Unholy Gail. Signed by the Exiled."

A/N: So how was it? I know it was my first story and its short but PLEASE! I need reviews, comments and suggestions! Oh and no flames... thank you!


	5. The Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of the places and people in the great MMORPG Ragnarok Online. Only the characters .  
  
As for the characters shouting their skill its only applied to aggressive kind of job, as for thief and assassin, they are the silent kind, so wont make them shout out their skill.  
  
Sorry for the late update. Was busy with my work and thus haven't got the time to sit down and write.  
  
**The meeting.  
**  
The loud banging sound of fist still echoing through the hallway as Crest and the boy walked step by to the door. Fear crept into the boy's fainting heart, as his breath gets heavier by the second as if his heart is about to pop out of his mouth. They came to a stop in front of a wooden door filled with claws and swords marking on it. There the two of them stood and wait for the banging to quieted down.  
  
Minutes seem like hours of waiting to the boy as he started to remember the rumors. Rumors that were spread through the cites in which he had travel through in order to get here. It was say that a damned crusader, had recently appeared, resided in the mist of the morroc desert together with his band of murderous guild. Granted the unholy power signed with the blood pact of the Unholy Gail by the Dark Lord, whom they say to plunge Juno into total chaos 10 years ago.  
  
Soon the banging stopped and there was silent. Crest risen her hand and knocked softly on the door. A hollow voice answered , "Coming in." As the door was pushed opened by Crest, the sound of rusty joint could be heard. Standing with his back facing the open window, Jaucifer's appearance was outshining by the strong sunray shone through the window.  
  
"Master, the boy is here," Crest bowed saying. "Good, leave us and close the door," Jaucifer said without turning around. The boy was overwhelmed by the sight of the man standing in front of him, the appearance wasn't what the rumors had said. His thoughts interrupted by the voice. "What you do think about this place and us? Just say whatever in your heart and not by the rumors you had heard."  
  
Noticing that the kid was hesitating whether to speak his mind or not, Jaucifer just shook his head saying, "I had expected as much, the fear within you had not been lifted. As so, the potential power in you had yet be surfaced." "But....but....sir," the boy answered trembling. A finger raised over the boy lips, "Don't speak what you think is pleasing to the ears of others, you still had much to learn."  
  
"What am I to do with this kid? He had his mother's eyes and resemble his father whom never knew he had a son. The boy had such strong potential power resting in him, just waiting to burst free. Yet within him, clouds of fear had poisoned his mind," Jaucifer thought.  
  
Walking towards the door, Jaucifer said, "come, follow me, there is someone I like you to see." Silently, the boy nodded his head and follow Jaucifer out of the door. Uncertain as to where he was being led to, the boy had knew the man in front of him would not harm him. There is a kind of tied, a close family tied, he could feel between him and that man.  
  
Somewhere in the quiet town of Morrco, an argument broken all the silent. In a distance, two female figures were bargaining with a male alchemist. One of the female, a wizard said, "Kain, I want information on the underground guild."  
  
"You know very well, Anjo, I can't give you this information, even if you pay me 50 million Zenny. I made a promise to someone, never to disclosed the secret, upon my very existence," Kain say while shaking his head. The other female, a blacksmith, wickedly smile saying while drawing out a forged Cleaver, "well if you don't tell us, no one would know your existence anyway."  
  
Breaking in cold sweat, Kain stammered, "Now.....hold on there.......surely Gweyn, you don't really mean that ....right?" Kain looked at the two ladies whom were grinning with evil intentions, slowly backed off. No sooner as he turned to run away, cold mist emerged on the floor engulfing him, trapping him in ice, only his head was left unfrozen.  
  
Even half frozen, Kain could still fell the sharpness of the Cleaver under his throat. Standing in front of him, Anjo said with a tear-filled eyes, "Kain, I'm really tired and going to have a breakdown soon. I need some answers and I want it now." Seeing that he had no choice, Kain began to tell the two of them all that he know.  
  
"LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT....." Sylve continue to wail, ignoring the plea from Hawk. Hawk was the kind of boy whom hated noise above all others and the disturbance coming from Sylve was enough to drive him crazy. Soon there was a knock on the prison entrance door, which signaled the end of Hawk's torment. Opening the door, letting Jaucifer and the kid into the room.  
  
"Hawk, go outside and stand guard." In response, Hawk hurriedly picked up his bow and arrows. He leave the room, closing the door behind him. The captive, Sylve, never noticed all the events that was happening as she was still wailing. "Still the wailing one isn't it Sylve, priestess of Odin," as Jaucifer removed his helm, revealing a cross scared across in between his eyes, a face which seem all too familiar to Sylve.  
  
Silent followed after that, a deadly chill spread throughout the cell, the feeling might lead one to believe that Death is waiting in the room waiting for its next kill. "You're......alive....."Sylve weakly smiled say as she pointed Jaucifer, "I had never believe that you would betray and died on us.....the...." She could not bring herself to say the name of the guild. The guild which both her and the man standing in front of her were once from.  
  
"There were some misunderstanding Sylve, something I would personally deal with if that would be the late thing I would do," exclaimed Jaucifer as he clenched his fist, smashing the table in the room, "and I would make the one responsible pay for what he did." There was a change in tone, it felt heavier and more deadly as if it hold the anger of a thousand tormented souls. The boy clinched onto Jaucifer's hand tighter, somehow the boy knew deep within his heart, what to do to keep Jaucifer from getting out of control.  
  
Settling down on the chair, Jaucifer seem to had cool down., Sylve spoke, "Is that your child, Jauc?" "No Sylve, he belong to someone that you and I knew all too well. Someone that we had fought side by side with a long time back." Looking closely at the boy facial expression, Sylve could see a familiar but dull spark in the boy's eye, "Oh, by the love of Odin, it can't be......." "Oh yes, Sylve the father of this boy is......."

**A/N:** So how was it? I know it was my first story and its short but PLEASE! I need reviews, comments and suggestions! Oh and no flames... thank you!


End file.
